imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Battlefield
Battlefield is a minigame where the two realms, the Kingdom and the Empire, engage in a fight to protect a treasure (a huge egg). It is held every two hours. Event Objective The aim of the battlefield is to protect your faction's treasure (the egg) while trying to destroy the enemy's. You can cast buffs to the Egg/Treasure. The egg is a monster with high HP. Even though it is a monster, It won't attack you back. "Thorn" is a skill of an archer that can cause other person to have an hp deduction, which depends on the volume of that skill. So that means that if you attack an egg, it will have a deduction on you. But in the effects of thorns, mages are exempted. It can be shielded, healed and etc. When it dies it gives honor/fame to people who kill it (like any boss) and gold/star for the person who did most damage. Eggs can also drop gold and pendants. If you do enough damage to the other faction's treasure or if they do enough to yours, the egg breaks. You need to break their treasure and keep yours intact for the duration of the battlefield event. The first faction to break four eggs wins. Note that you can still break your opponent's egg even if the other team broke yours. It will still count as a point. An egg broken after the final verdict will not count as a point. Participating in the battlefield, killing players, damaging the egg and healing/shielding players all earn you Fame. Stars Killing players will earn you Stars which you can redeem into Star Shaped Broaches which in turn can be traded in for Old Horns. You will earn two stars for each kill but you will also lose two stars for each death, regardless if the Elite Mercenary or Elite Knight killed you. Killing the egg also give you 2 stars. Stars are given to the player who dealt the most damage on the egg. Note: The red Stars (for Siras) and blue (for Lanos) were removed in an update. They are no longer seen next to the character name; instead, they are located in the character menu. Battlefield Treasure Teams Battlefield Treasure 1 - Level 5-11 Battlefield Treasure 2 - Level 12-18 Battlefield Treasure 3 - Level 19-26 Battlefield Treasure 4 - Level 27-34 Battlefield Treasure 5 - Level 35-39 Battlefield Treasure 6 - Level 40-44 Battlefield Treasure 7 - Level 45+ Note: Battlefield has been extended from 3 to 5 treasures in the update of 1/30/13. In the update of 9/26/17, Battlefield has been extended from 5 to 7 treasures. Participation Periods Battlefield starts every two hours with a sign up period of 10 minutes before each battlefield. When the time comes, a server wide announcement notifies everyone that “we are now taking reservations for the battlefield”. To sign up, you will need to talk to the Battlefield Supervisor. You will then need to select “Do Join”, and a spot will be reserved for you. After a spot has been reserved for you, you will be automatically teleported to the battlefield when the battle starts. When you arrive at the battlefield, walk towards the blue circle, and you will be warped to the battlefield behind your egg. Why didn't I get to play? On selecting "Do Join", the Battlefield Supervisor will say that your participation has been placed. Sometimes, this message can be deceiving, as all people who select "Do Join" are given the message that a place has been reserved for them, when in reality only 11 people actually are selected. The 11 people selected are randomly chosen and is not in order of reservation. Also, the number of participants of each realm, of the Battlefield, will be balanced by having one side with no more than 1.5 users than the other, rounded up to whole number. (Example: 2 Participants Vs 3 Participants / 5 Participants Vs 8 Participants / 10 Participants Vs 15 Participants) You also have to be online when the battle begins to be chosen. If you get Disconnected and Log-in back before the Battlefield ends you will still be in the Battlefield. If you die or relogin after verdict has announced, you will be teleported out of the Battlefield. Recalling from the battlefield will prevent you from getting the EXP boost, unless your realm wins the fight. Rewards You will be rewarded for participating in battlefields with fame and items. When entered the battle grounds or not chosen to participate: *Number of Fame according to your level. (Level 14 = 14 Fame) Victory is rewarded by: : 3 x Pendant of Honor EXP Boost (Everyone in your faction online at the time of verdict) Defeat is rewarded by: : 1 x Pendant of Honor : EXP Boost (Everyone participating in the Battlefield) Draw (the battle exceeds the 20 minute mark) is rewarded by: : 1 x Pendant of Honor During a battlefield event, twice the amount of pendants are rewarded. (ex. 6 x is given during Victory, 2 x is given during Defeat. ) Strategy Basic: Getting over-enchanted equips for better damage and armor, thorning egg, hiding behind egg, healing egg, hearts. 1. Formation Warrior ': Front, leading '''Rangers ': Second Line of frontline, providing indirect cover for mages and halt advance. '''Mages : Second Line using hiding between rangers to avoid getting targeted, few behind to heal rangers and warriors that pull back. 2. Knowing the role of your class. Mage : 1 to 1 heal to key figures, Killing warriors in battle front, taking out mages & half life rangers. Rangers : Kill mages, kill rangers, ensnare & weakness warriors, psychological scare. Warriors : Tank damage, psychological scare, use sweeping strikes (Level 20+) to push back enemies, leader in frontline. 3. Identify key targets and allies. It is crucial to know that in a 12 person battlefield fight, there may not be all strong opponents. Key figures that are well equipped are like war generals that is the greatest threat. Simillar to warfare, soldiers abandon formation and pull back when generals are killed. Thus, support ally key targets with heal, and buffs and general support while taking out enemy key figures quickly. 4. Class build. Warrior ''': HP tank, str or con build, +6 all armor would be optimum, high fire and magic resist. '''Ranger : Dex build, obtain as much critical and hp equip stats,+7-8 weapon would be optimum. Mage : Int build, obtain has much int and mp stats, +8-9 staff and +5 armor. 5. Others. Blue Enchants It may come to a point where one may decide to get Blue Enchants to boost main stats (dex,str & int) or sub-stat(hp, mp). Depending on how you want to play the game, you may want to pick survival over attack damage. It would defeat the purpose of having really high damage but dying easily, survival is the key. Using Potions Some of these potions may come in handy in tight crucial situations: thawing potion, greater restoration potion, mango water, instant reinforcing potions, awaken kooii doll, wild boar doll, stimulant. Note * EXP boost llasts for one hour and gives 20% more experience for every monster you kill. *You can damage your own egg/treasure by using any multi attack. *You get fame equivalent to your current level for just joining even if you do not get in. *A user who has destroyed more Treasures than the enemy after the time limit will claim victory. For example, if you are leading by 2-1 while failed to destroy all 4 Treasures after 20 minutes, you will claim victory. Previously, the battle was counted as a draw before the update of 9/26/17. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide